A Random Harry Potter Story
by americanidolfreak
Summary: Just a random Harry Potter story that I have no clue where in my head it came from. Really stupid, actually. rated t for alcohol mentions, cheese monkeys, and a drunk snape thinking he is jack sparrow.


_**One Random Harry Potter Story**_

_**-Just a stupid story that I wrote that has to have the following:**_

_**-a mention of Snape drunk and thinking he is metatron from dogma **_

_**-one kissing scene between Harry and some random character **_

_**-a teacher thinking they are somebody from pirates of the Caribbean **_

_**-a naked Lucius being chased by a mob**_

_**-a hysterical Ron thinking he has been possessed by cheese monkeys **_

_**an appearance by Metatron, Snape, Lockhart, and Dumbledore singing a song from Rent **_

_**-A mention of one of the Potter Puppets animations.**_

_**-a big party in the great hall of Hogwarts and a very pissed off Draco who didn't get invited to the party, gets drunk and drags Hermione to a closet somewhere only to be caught by Harry and the random girl who he's tangled up with at the moment.**_

_**OK? Well here it is.

* * *

**_

Well, the Golden Trio had done it. They had vanquished the Dark Lord Voldemort by shooting him in the Great Hall. Dumbledore declared that everybody except Draco Malfoy to have a party in the Great Hall after the Aurors got rid of Voldy's body.

So, everybody (except Draco) partied in the Great Hall. Of course at one point everybody stopped to see Lucius Malfoy run in naked, screaming at the top of his lungs as the Mob chased him with torches and pitchforks yelling, "Kill Shrek!"

Everybody just laughed and continued partying.

At one point the music was stopped. Snape, who was completely drunk was on the stage. "It never ends! People always getting stuff on my suit!" Everybody looked at him oddly.

"Severus, are you alright?" Dumbledore said.

"I'm pissed off, that's what I am!" Snape yelled. Suddenly, Metatron popped up near Snape.

"Hey, you bloody wanker, that's my line!" Metatron yelled.

"Who in the bloody hell are you, and why do you look like me?" Snape yelled drunkenly.

"I am the Metatron, Voice of the one True God. Who are you?" Metatron said. Snape looked at him and shook his head.

"I'm the Metatron! You're Snape!" The real Snape yelled.

"Security!" Dumbledore yelled. A large guy who looked in a black T-Shirt grabbed Snape and threw him out of the Hall. The crowd cheered and the music started back up.

Harry Potter was surrounded by 10 girls he didn't know, all dancing. Ron saw this and thought that he was possessed by Cheese Monkeys and started running around crazy. It wasn't too long after that that the security guy threw him out to.

A few songs later and Harry and some random girl were in a corner is a very heated snogging session, oblivious to everybody.

A very drunken Professor Snape had snuck back into the Great Hall and made his way to Harry and the drunken girl. He tapped on the girl's shoulder. "Jezzel!" The girl raised her hand and smacked Professor Snape hard on the face and stalked off. Holding his jaw, Professor Snape looked at Harry and said, "I think I may have deserved that."

"Um…yeah." Harry said awkwardly, and left to find the girl he was kissing.

Professor Dumbledore stumbled over to the Potions Professor, very drunk. Right behind him was Metatron, who was looking drunk as well. Aparently, God had kicked him out of heavan and he had his drinking privileges back. All of a sudden, Gilderoy Lockhart appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, let's sing a song from Rent!" Lockhart yelled.

"Ok!" the others said, and they trooped back up to the stage and turned the music back off. They all started singing, "Santa Fe," from the movie _Rent. _Everybody looked at them like they were crazy.

All of sudden, Draco Malfoy stormed into the room. He was pissed because he wasn't invited, plus he was drunk. Hermione Granger stumbled past very drunk as well and launched herself onto his lips. He dragged her to the first broom closet they found, only to be found by Harry and his random kissing partner twenty minutes later.

* * *

The funny thing was, the next morning, nobody remembered a damn thing about the night before. It had been a dream, sent to everybody in Hogwarts by the Cheese Monkeys.

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**I know……stupid and random.**_

_**Reviews would still be lovely!**_


End file.
